Mackenzie's Story -Story from The Changlings
by The Game1
Summary: This is another story about the Changlings, This story is told threw Mackenzie's eyes. This is not the second Mission this is more like the 14th. Just so ya Know. R
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1   
My name is Mackenzie. I would Love to tell you my Last Name. Its a cool Name. A Name like Smith, Shepard, Crawford, Holmes, something cute. Maybe its some thing funny like Allert. But maybe it isn't. I can't tell you where I live either. By now you must think I am stupid and don't want to get caught by some Stalker. Well that's kind of true. But the Stalker isn't human. The Stalkers are Yeerks.   
Yeerks are Parasites. They crawl into your head and Take over you body and Everything. You can't Run, Walk, Talk, Blink. Nothing. They are under complete control.   
I fight these yeerks. That's why I can't tell you much about me. See, These Yeerks think I'm an Andilite. Andilites are the Aliens that fight the Yeerks. Andilites are like centaurs. Upper Human body and a Deer Lower body. They have a Scorpion Tail too. Well a lone Andilite gave us the power to change shape. To Morph. All you must do is touch the Animal to become it.   
But I'm not the only one fighting these Yeerks. There is Seven of us counting me. There iss Chad, he's the Leader of the group. I don't know what he thinks about this but he seems ready for it. Then there's Christy. She's one of my Best Friends. I think she's only in this to get close to Chad. But we won't go there. Then there's Brittany. Brittany is another one of my best friends. She told me the only reason she's in this war is to protect Chad. There's Roman who I can tell really don't want to be in the war but will stay. There Dean. Dean I can't tell. There's Kel. He's an Andilite. ANd Me.   
Right now I was a Merlin. Merlins are birds of Prey. I was flying with Christy and Brittany. We were going to break into our school and check out the Principals office. We have found out she was a Controller and we needed to find some things. The plan was to find out were the Kandrona Ray was. The Kadrona is what feeds the yeerks.   
I flapped my wings a few more times then landed on top of the building.   
Were should we go in at? I asked as I demorphed   
I ain't sure, but ho- Christy said as her thought-speak was cut short because of demorphing   
"How bout we more fly and fly up the fire exacpe into the band room. Those doors have a small crack we could fit threw. Theres no one here so we will just morph humans and walk to t he office" Christy said   
"Fine" said Brittany   
I focused on the Fly inside me. My eyes Popped from my head. Then I fell. Not fell but shrank. Faster and Faster. Now I was a Small human with big eyes. The eyes became compound and extra legs popped from my sides. Mouth parts stuck out from my mouth. Flew more things happened and I was a fly. I used my wings and flew off the ground and headed for the side of the building.I flew off the ledge and down to the excape. I flew up the dark excape just following the little light from the band room. I zoomed threw the crack and landed on the ground.   
It took a couple Minutes then we were all demorphed.   
"WAIT" I screamed"Morph Kel, They will probly have camras" I said   
I focused on the Andilite with in. We had all Aquired Kelflick so we didn't seem like Humans. My school had camras on the lower level. I don't know why, Probly for secrity reasons. I had finsihed my morph. And the others were just now finishing. I'd never tryed this morph. It was weird. Seeing with 4 eyes was differnt. But I understood it. I tried my tail. It moved so fast. This was awesome.   
I walked over the steps and walked down them. The Band room was on the second floor. I came to the door and opened it. I walked into the hall. It didn't seem like school. I turned my stalk eyes around. I could see Brittany and Chirsty walking out the door. I walked/golloped down the hall. I turned the corner and walked a few more steps to the office doors. They were locked. My tail eaily Punctured the glass and i reached in and unlocked it. I held the door open and the others walked by and busted the door to Mrs. VanHootegem office.   
Ok Guys, Find anything Yeerk related and remember it, Brittany get into her computer find out what you can, then destroy it. Mackenzie look threw her desk and then rip up everything. Everyone keep a good eye on the secrity thing over there on the wall. And I'll look threw these file bins. Christy said   
I walked over to her desk and started pulling out draws looking for things. I found a calander with the words FOOD every three days on her calander. I found a sheet of paper that said Promotion also. Looks like her yeerk had been promoted to Sub-Visser 7. Looks like it was moving up. I tore threw the draws and still nothing. When i was down I flipped over the desk and it landed on the already busted computer.   
Nothing here I said   
Oh My Geez, Look at the Moitor of The Door by the Boys Gym said Brittany   
I looked up and I saw more then a Dozen Hork-Bajir trying to break threw the door.  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2   
Theres no time to run, We have to fight. Demorph as fast as you can and go to battle morphs Christy said   
I started to demorph. My stalks sank into my skull and My tail grew back into my butt. A mouth grew and my fur changed to skin. Soon I was human and going cougar. I would go elephant but there would be no room. I was a cougar in seconds and the others were now becoming human.   
Guys, they're in, you have about 30 seconds. I'll try to hold them back I said   
I leaped threw the door into the office then into the Hall. There were 4 rows of 6 hork-Bajir per row. They took up the whole hallway. There were way to many. Just before they reached me a Tiger and Grizzly came from the office to back me up. I stood there ready.   
I leaped from my feet and Knocked two Hork-Bajir down causing a domino effect. They were on me in a matter of seconds. I felt the power in my limbs. I ripped at The Hork-Bajir chest. I tore at them with my teeth. But there were two many. Cut on my leg. I jumped back. Looked back. I had no Leg. A blade came at me. I ducked. There went an ear. I could see Christy with scars across her body. She had lost a paw. The Grizzly stood on her Hind Legs battling hard. And fast. Then The two Hork-Bajir came at her. One slicing Her stomache the other taking off her legs. She fell backwards. The claw of my own adversary hit me in the face flinging me back into a locked. Blood stained the locker.   
I lay on the ground help-less. I looked down. I saw my insides on the out side. My eyes started to glaze over. I was dying. I was bleeding everywhere. The Hork-Bajir lumbered over Me. I looked up to my aggresser. I was ready to die. Then a flash of Blue. It struck between his eyes. His body fell over.   
Hurry Mackenzie, You must demorph Kel said   
I looked up to see an Andilite, Rino, Polar Bear, and Lion come rushing into the battle. The Rino was charging hard knocking Hork-Bajir down. The others had just arrived and they were already being injured. Their blood now smeared the floor. I still lay on the floor. Helpless and not moving. The Hork-Bajir were dropping in numbers but so was I. I saw Kel take out Two Hork-Bajir and then be cut down by a Third. His legs were literally cut from his body. Brittany lay on the floor much like me and Christy couldn't do no more then lay for she had No arms or legs. I watched As ROman lost his horn and He slumped to the ground after losing a foot. The Polor Bear was no longer white but red. He was bleeding to death. I saw as Chad was up against the Final Two Hork-Bajir. He was weak but he took one out then fell to the floor. Ready to Die. The Remaining Hork-Bajir slashed at him. His insides bleeding out the wound.   
I gathered the strenghth the remained and Charged. I knocked The Hork-Bajir down. He hadn't seen me. I sank my teeth into his neck and before Death took him he slashed me. I fell off him and to the ground. I felt death coming to get me.   
Everyone demorph Chad said   
The camras Said Roman   
I disabled them before I attacked said Christy   
My eyes. They grew dark and I could barly see. I tried to focus on my body. I was dying. I knew I wouldn't make it. The attack on the Hork-Bajir had killed me. But i tried to focus and the changes occured. My brown hair emerged from my skull and my teeth became human. The Paws I had left became my hands and my foot. My other foot grew back and my slashed fixed them selfs. I stood upward and I looked around. The Others were Human now also. Kel was demorphing to Andilite now. He needed to heel his wounds.   
"More will be here, We gotta Run" Dean said   
I took of running down the hall. The others around me.   
"Were leave the way we came in. Here, I used my rino morph to do that" Roman said.   
Where doors should have been I saw a Great Big whole were they had entered. We ran threw there. And then behind a dumpster. I morphed Merlin again and I flew home.   
On my way home. I thought about what had happened. I had almost died. And I decided I couldn't take this.  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3   
I sat in my room pondering what I would say to the others when I was out.   
RING RING   
"Hello"   
"Hey Mackenzie, Could you come over help me with some homework" CHad asked   
"Sure"   
I hung up and opened my window. That was the code for a meeting. Chad probly wanted to know what happpened. SO for the 3rd time today I flew to Kelflicks Scoop. Andilites lived in Scoops. A small cave like thing to keep from gettin Wet in rain. Other wise they were usally in the open. I landed and demorphed. The discussion had already began.   
"I'm sorry But I'm out" Brittany said   
"I ALMOST DIED CHAD! Can YOU SEE THAT" Christy yelled   
"Chad, She is right, We all almost died and I'm not in this to die" Said Roman   
"Hey, when I went home today I looked at my parents and saw how much they loved me, If i died I donno what they would do" I said   
"Oh so your out too" Chad said looking at me   
I nodded   
He looked around at us all   
"Are you tellin me after a Minor Fight you are all quiting except Kelflick" He raged   
I turned around. I didn't need to listen. Then Everything around me stopped moving. I looked around the butterfly was stuck in Middle Flight and everything got real quite.   
"Whats going on" I asked   
The others just looked around.   
'I am the Ellimnist' a voice said from every direction   
The Ellimnist? You are just a Myth Kel said   
"I'm afaid not Good Andilite" The voice said   
"What do you want" I asked   
"I have been watching your argue. I am here to show you a world that the yeerks own. A World were the Yeerks are the rulers." he said   
"How can you show us this?" Brittany asked   
I am the ellimnist, I control time and space. I know all and See all. I will now Take you To the Universe were Yeerks Rule.   
"Wait before you do, I have a Question, You said you know all" Chad said   
"Go ahead, ask it" He said   
"Ok, In our first battle, In the yeerk pool. Visser 6 said that other Andilites were on teh other coast fighting, Is this True?" Chad asked   
This is True. Another group of Childen much liek your self have also recieved the Power to morph. These Children, Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie and Marco recieved this power from Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. Recently they found Elfangors Brother Axillmi in the Doom of the Doom Ship in the ocean. They are also fighting the yeerks   
Prince Elfangor, What happened to him Kel asked   
He was murdered by Visser 3   
"Will we ever meet these kids" I asked   
You shall, If you remain strong and Tru   
All of a sudden were I was standing was not in a forest, But on a patch of concrete. The sky had a redish-yellowish color to it. Instead of being Blue. The 7 of us stood there looking dumbfounded. Where were we?  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4   
From The center of town I could see a Redish Beem Shooting straight into the sky then spreading over the city. Yeerk pools were all over.   
"Well looks like we should walk around" Chad said   
"WHY NOT" Said Chirsty   
She was still a little Angry. That beam, Where was it coming from. I couldn't tell because of teh building around it. But deep down I knew what it was. But I coudln't put my fingaur on it.   
"THERE THEY ARE" a deep manly voice said   
I turned around. It was Chad. Only older. Behind him stood Brittany, And Dean.   
"Who are you" Chad asked   
"Can't you tell, I'm You. And Heres Brittany and Dean   
"Where am I, and Roman, and Kel and Chirsty" I asked   
Brittany stepped forward. "HaHaHaHaHa, Poor Roman died during the last battle. Chirsty she was killed two years ago after her yeerk threaten to Kill Chad. Kelflick was killed after the invasion was complete and You Mackenzie. You took of to hide from us yeerks, But we will find you you crazy Bitch" She said. She smirked at me   
"GET THEM" Dean belowed   
Two Hork-Bajir grabbed me by my arms. I started morphing.   
"SHES MORPHING YOU FOOLS" Brittany screamed   
I was to heavy now. They dropped me and I started running. I started to demorph as I ran to lose the weight. I looked back. Brittany had some thing in her hand and she was running after me. I never saw what hit me but i knew it was from the thing in her hand. I fell to the ground and I looked back. I was starting to fall alsepe now. My eyes blacked out.  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5   
YOU HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE IN WHICH THE YEERKS WIN   
My eye flew open. I was on the ground in a forest. Back where I came from. The little scene made me want to stay a Changling.   
I stood up and Looked around. The others were back.   
"I'm going home, I'll stay a Changling" I said   
I never heard what anyone said because of that I flew away. I was flying home. I was trying to think of what the building with teh Beam was. I knew if I figuared it out It would be were the Kandrona was. It was late and I would have to wait till tomorrow to find out. I flew home and quickly made my way threw the house. Trying to be undeteced.   
"Where have you been young lady?" a Stern voice asked   
"With my friends" I said   
"DO you know what time it is?" My father asked   
"No, Could you tell me" I said   
"Its 3:30in the Afternoon. Your aunts Wedding starts in Half Hour. GET READY" He motioned up the stairs.   
I stomped up the stairs being angry at my self for forgetting. I walked in my room. My dresser was knock over and my bed was a mess. My brother had been in here. I lifter my dresser to find my wrinkled dress and I slipped it on as fast as possible. I scrubbed the Dirt from my face off from where I woke up on the ground. I combed my tangled hair and sat down on my bed. I was going to call Chad. I lifted up the phone and placed it by my ear.   
"Yes Visser, This wedding should be a good place to infest people. ALl I know Is that myself, my wife and then the Groom are all controllers. This will be a good time to infest my host's daughter. I have figuared out that she is an Andilite Bandit." My Father said   
I carfully placed the phone down. My Parents were controllers. What could I do. I had fifteen minutes to decided what to do. I picked the phone back up. My dad wasn't on it any longer.   
RING RING   
"Hello"   
"Chad, EMERGANCY! Secrets Out! They know where Human. Get as much together as Possible. CLoths Pillows Blankets. You can't stay at your house. You call the rest of teh Guys, I'll call the girls, Kel's Scoop" I said and Hung up the phone.   
I Dialed Brittany's Number   
"Hello"   
"Brittany start packing. All your cloths Pillows, blankets. Secrets out The yeerks are on there way to your house now. Get your stuff and GET OUT. We're meeting at Kel's scoop" I said   
And Hung the Phone up again.   
I dialed Chirsty no answer. I dialed again still No Answer. No Time had to go to her. I packed my stuff in 10 Min. Time. I heard his foot steps up teh stairs. He was coming to get me. I threw the back Pack over my shoulders. I threw the suit case out the window. I threw the other suit case. And I grabbed my pillows. I crawled out my window and then my door swung open.   
"SHES EXCAPE" MY father Bellowed   
I Dropped to the Ground. I Picked up the suit cases and ran to the garage. The keys were in the car. I threw my things in and step in my self. I started the engine. The Door to the garage flew open and He was there.   
"You Can't Excape now!" He said   
I put the car in reverse and rammed threw the garage door. I pulled out of our long drive way and Hit the streets. I was going about 55 MPH. I was going to Chirsty's. Hope she was still alive.  



End file.
